


The First Step

by Isa_Iadel



Series: From Here On [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Years, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Prequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter met Isaac...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to Generations and WFTMM. It will make very little sense if you don't read the other stories first.
> 
> I wrote this story in celebration of receiving 1000 kudos on Generations. Thanks everyone :) :)

**Thanks to[Kinniska](http://kinniska.tumblr.com/) for the edits :D :D **

**From Here On**

**The First Step**

**Part One**

 

“Hart, step forward.”

The command resounded in the otherwise utterly quiet room. Adam Hart took a deep breath and edged forward from the line of pledges where he wanted to disappear. Everyone else in line beside him had stood tall, proud, and hopeful – if a little nervous. Adam, on the other hand, wanted the floor to swallow him up. He didn’t want to be there and it was probably pretty obvious to anyone looking at him because he stood with his eyes glued to his feet and his shoulders tense. This had been a mistake from the beginning and Adam knew it well. The fraternity president stared at him with unfriendly eyes. “Are the rumors true?”

“What rumors?” Adam asked quietly.

“That your roommate is a wolf?”

Adam nodded and resisted the urge to cringe a little. It wasn’t like he bothered to hide it, because he and his roommate were almost always together—but he had a bad feeling about the direction this conversation was headed. “Oh. Yeah, he is.”

There were not-so-quiet whispers from the fraternity brothers standing behind their president. “Look, Hart,” he said, “We get it. Freshman roommate assignments are random, but you’ve had nearly an entire semester to request a transfer. If you can come up even the vaguest excuse that isn’t directly speciesist, Res Life won’t deny your request.”

“Well Peter and I get along so–”

“You get along with that _thing_?” he demanded.

“We’re friends,” Adam said.

“Friends,” he repeated dully. “Do you think that because you’re a legacy you can just disregard our rules? Our kind doesn’t hang around with theirs.”

Adam said nothing.

“Well, it seems like we’ve found the last task for Hart here.”

“What do I have to do?”

He stepped forward and handed Adam a small paper bag. Adam peered inside and then stared at the brothers with wide eyes.

“Is this–”

“It is,” was the unabashedly smug answer.

“What….?”

“For your roommate. To prove that you really are one of us.”

“This could kill him!” Adam objected, raising his voice for the first time in the conversation.

“Then you’d better be careful about the dosage.”

Adam tried to hand the bag back, but when the other man wouldn’t accept it he let it drop to the ground. “I’m not going to hurt Peter.”

“Gotten attached to your little pet?”

Adam scowled, “Even if he was just some stranger I’d never met, I still wouldn’t do it.”

“Scared like a little bitch?”

“No,” Adam replied sharply. “I’m just not a chickenshit who poisons people for no reason.”

“You’re making a mistake, Hart.”

“I’m not hurting another person for no reason.”

“He isn’t a person!” the other man shouted. “And that’s more than enough of a reason.”

“I’m not doing it,” Adam said. “I don’t care what you say. I’m not going to do it.” His eyes narrowed, “And I’d better not hear of any mysterious werewolf poisonings on campus.”

“Are you threatening me?” He demanded angrily.

“I’m forewarning of you my intention to turn you in if you commit a crime,” Adam said.

“You’re making a huge mistake, Hart.”

“No. The only mistake I made was listening to my father and brothers about rushing,” he moved to leave.

“This isn’t over. Don’t you dare turn your back on me when I’m talking to you.”

Adam didn’t listen.  He was done listening.  He turned his back and had only taken a few steps to the door when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Forty-five minutes later, from where he’d propped himself up against a tree a couple of houses over from the fraternity house, he watched an ambulance pull up to the fratand felt a glimmer of satisfaction. He wrapped an arm around his middle and tried to force himself to his feet, but couldn’t quite manage it. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth and his vision blurred around the edges.

“Can I help you?”

Adam looked up in surprise to see a man with a dark coat and blonde curly hair that he vaguely recalled seeing around campus. The man peered beyond him to the scene at the house before kneeling down beside Adam.

“Were you in a fight?”

“I didn’t start it,” Adam replied. “I guess I didn’t really end it either, but I fucked some of those assholes up so I guess that’s enough.”

He laughed quietly, “I like that. What’s your name?”

“Adam. You?”

“Isaac,” he replied. “Can I help you get somewhere? Maybe a hospital?”

“I don’t want them to call my parents.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, “You have internal bleeding.”

“How can you tell?”

Isaac tapped his nose twice and let his fangs elongate for a moment.

“Oh.”

“I’m sure your parents will understand?” Isaac tried.

Adam shook his head, “They practically had to force me to rush to begin with. They aren’t going to be happy that I refused my final challenge and got kicked out.”

“I think you’re probably better off.” Isaac hesitated briefly, “And aren’t you usually with that hot guy from the Hale pack?”

Adam laughed quietly because even that tiny movement was uncomfortable, “You think he’s hot?”

Isaac grinned a little, “Like hell on fire.”

“How did you know he was from the Hale pack?”

Isaac shrugged, “People talk.  But I don’t know his first name…?”

“Peter,” Adam supplied.  “He’s my roommate.”

“So why are you rushing an anti-wolf fraternity if your roommate is one? It seems like you two are friends?”

“We are,” Adam agreed, “My parents hate shifters, but I think they’re full of shit and I never told them my roommate was a werewolf because I didn’t care. But we became friends, so when my father told me he expected me to rush I didn’t know what to do. I thought I could just keep my head down and maybe no one would notice me.”

“Well, I know a little of that feeling.” Isaac offered Adam both of his hands, “Wanna see a cool trick?”

“Sure.”

Isaac intertwined their fingers and Adam felt the pain begin to recede. Isaac’s eyes flashed yellow briefly, before he allowed them to close for a moment. A tingle began in Adam’s hands and the pain receded as the tingling expanded; but there was a warmth inside his stomach that Adam could not reconcile with his previous experience with werewolf healing. There had been no discoloration of Isaac’s veins during the process, either. He stared at Isaac to the point that the other man took a step back in discomfort.

“I’m sorry, did I scare you? If it’s because I’m an Omega–”

“No,” Adam said after a moment of staring at Isaac. “No, I’m not scared.”

“You’re not one hundred percent healed,” Isaac cautioned, “But that should probably get you out of the hospital visit so long as you take it easy. Can I walk you home?”

“I can manage.”

“Probably, but it’s not like I have another pressing commitment.” Isaac helped Adam to his feet, “How many of them were there?”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t know. There were a lot of people there, but I think there were only five or six in the fight.”

“Five or six against one? Cowards.”

Adam shrugged.

“So you and Peter Hale…?” Isaac asked as they slowly moved down the sidewalk towards to the freshman dorms.

“What about him?”

“You two are just friends, right?”

Adam tilted his head a little, “Do you like Peter?”

Isaac grinned a little, “Well he’s certainly not hard on the eyes. And it can be…touchy… for wolves to introduce themselves to each other, especially when one is an Omega. But an introduction from a mutual friend…well, it can ease the tension.Still,I thought if you’re more than friends, showing up smelling like a strange wolf could cause complications.”

Adam nodded as Isaac spoke, but there was something in his tone that caught Adam’s attention and was almost a hint at a more than casual interest. “We’re just friends. You want me to introduce you to Peter?”

“If you don’t mind….?”

“Oh,” Adam said. “Yeah, sure. It’s not problem.”

They walked at a ridiculously slow pace, but Isaac didn’t seem bothered and Adam was too tired to maintain any pretense that he wasn’t still in pain.

“Peter is a nice guy,” Adam said casually as they walked. “I don’t think his pack is particularly old fashioned or traditional. They’re from California. He’s not seeing anyone.”

“Oh?” Isaac commented politely.

“He’ll be his sister’s second when she takes over the role of Alpha from their father. He likes reading, hiking–”

“Romantic strolls at the beach? Getting caught in the rain? Taking bubble baths?” Adam looked at Isaac in surprise, but the other man merely grinned, “Sorry, but I couldn’t tell if you were giving me his biography or if you were trying to talk him up.”

Adam laughed quietly, “I guess I wasn’t subtle.”

“Not so much,” Isaac agreed, but he seemed amused by it. “But I wasn’t either. I won’t pretend that he isn’t…interesting… but I’m not actually looking to get caught up with anyone right now.”

Adam shrugged, “I shouldn’t be interfering. But at the very least I think you’d find Peter a good friend.”

Isaac stared at him for a moment, “You’re an okay guy, Adam. What are you doing with those assholes?”

“Like I said, it’s important to my parents.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“My brothers rushed. And my father and grandfather before them.”

“They rushed that frat?”

Adam nodded.

Isaac shook his head, “Adam–”

“I know,” Adam let out a frustrated sigh. “I know what everyone says about that frat, and knowing my father it was stupid of me to ever even hope that it was an exaggeration. I thought I could just try and hopefully they wouldn’t pick me and that would be that. But they wanted me to–”

“They wanted you to what?” Isaac prodded gently.

“They wanted me to hurt Peter for my initiation,” Adam admitted quietly.

“And you said no,” Isaac realized. “And then a fight broke out.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly say no politely,” Adam admitted. “And they didn’t appreciate it.”

“But if you don’t hold with their anti-werewolf bullshit, why bother?”

“It’s stupid,” Adam admitted. “I know that. More than stupid,” he admitted after a moment. “I shouldn’t care what they think of me, but they’re my family and I just… I haven’t been able to detach from them. Do you think it’s possible to love people that you don’t like? That you can’t respect?”

“Yes,” Isaac admitted quietly. “My father….” Isaac stared down at his feet for a moment. “He did something. I can never forgive him. I know he isn’t a good man. But all the same,” Isaac shrugged, “Whenever I think about how much I hate him – I remember when he taught me to ride a bike; when I fell off and he put batman Band-Aids on my knees.”

Batman Band-Aids.   Adam did nothing but nod in reply to the comment, but he’d never before heard of a werewolf needing Band-Aids. Unless perhaps Isaac had been turned and not born as a wolf? But that tidbit coupled with strange healing he’d performed before caught Adam’s attention and piqued his curiosity.

Neither of them spoke as they approached the dorm, until Adam tugged on Isaac’s arm gently. “Don’t tell Peter, okay?”

“Don’t tell Peter what?” Isaac asked.

“About the fight. He doesn’t know that I was rushing. I never told him because…” Adam swallowed thickly. “I don’t want him to know.”

Isaac nodded after a moment, “I won’t say anything, Adam. Promise.”

Adam smiled, “Thanks.”

Isaac offered his arm again, “Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

Peter met them in the hallway, his eyes wide and glowing blue, “Adam?” he demanded. “I smell blood. What happened??”

“I’m fine!” Adam said in a rush.

“I smell blood,” Peter repeated.

“But I’m okay. This is Isaac,” Adam said. “He helped me.”

Peter hesitated very briefly, but tipped his chin upwards and exposed his throat to Isaac. Adam felt Isaac tighten his grip on his arm, but after a moment he copied the gesture. Peter moved to Adam’s other side and they helped him directly into bed.

“Can I get you anything, Adam?” Peter asked. “Food? Water?”

“I think I’ll just rest for a bit,” Adam replied.   “Isaac?” he called, stopping the werewolf when he was at the door.

Isaac turned, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Isaac smiled, “I’ll see you around, Adam.”

Isaac was already out the front door and a few feet away from the dorm when Peter caught up to him. “Hey! Isaac! Wait up a second.”

Isaac paused and let Peter join him.

“Sorry if I was rude.”

“No harm done.”

Peter smiled, his eyes brightening and revealing a dimple that Isaac tried desperately to ignore. “I’m Peter Hale,” he offered his hand.

Isaac accepted the hand, and held tightly to him for a moment because there was a gentle tingle in his fingers. “Isaac Lavoy.”

“Lavoy?”

“I’m an Omega. Is that–”

Peter shook his head quickly, “Of course not. It’s none of my business. It’s only that I’ve seen you around campus and I was curious, but I didn’t want to overstep.”

“Oh.” Isaac tried to think of something clever or charming to say, but Peter Hale was even more handsome in person and his smile was utterly distracting. Isaac’s mind went totally blank and he said nothing.

“What happened to Adam?”

“He got hurt.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, I could smell that. But how?”

“I wasn’t there when he got hurt,” Isaac evaded. “I just found him and helped him back to his room.”

“Hmm.” Peter’s eyes narrowed a little, but he didn’t push the question. “Well, thanks.”

“It was nothing.”

The longer he stayed near Peter the greater risk Isaac felt that he was going blurt out something he shouldn’t. Despite that he’d told Adam he’d found Peter attractive and wanted to meet him, he’d also been serious about avoiding getting involved with anyone, especially a born-wolf from a well established pack. Could he explain away his ignorance on being a werewolf with being bitten? Would it be obvious to another wolf that he wasn’t just a werewolf? In the end, the attention wasn’t worth the risk no matter how compelling Peter Hale was.

“I gotta go,” Isaac mumbled.

Peter seemed a little surprised, but nodded. “Right. Okay. I should probably get back to Adam. But I’ll see you soon, right?”

Isaac found himself nodding in agreement as he met Peter’s gaze. “Yeah, I hope so.” Walking away was uncomfortable, but he managed it and after a couple of hours the faint tingling in his fingertips faded. He felt something, like a shift, a visceral awareness of his werewolf that he rarely felt outside the full moon. His magic flared in response, in agreement, and Isaac knew that he was in serious trouble when it came to Peter Hale.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**From Here On**

**The First Step**

**Part Two**

 

Isaac avoided Peter with the skill of someone who’d spent years trying to keep anyone from noticing him. In the days after the fight, Isaac was careful to visit Adam only when he knew Peter was out of the building.

“Peter’s been trying to catch up to you.”

Isaac ignored the question, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Adam admitted. “I’ve been going to classes, but I tire easily.”

“It’s normal,” Isaac said. “Werewolf healing–”

“ _Werewolf_ healing?” Adam asked a tad sharply.

“….Yes?” Isaac replied cautiously.

“Nothing, sorry,” Adam said after a moment. If his suspicions were correct, then it was something that was probably best left unsaid. If he was right, then a confrontation would likely frighten Isaac. But if he was wrong, Isaac would probably be offended. And in the end, Adam supposed, it didn’t matter. Even if he was right, Isaac was clearly in control of himself. There was no need to stir up trouble. His only cause of concern about the situation was Peter. Isaac clearly had some interest in Peter. And from the way Peter had spoken of little else but Isaac since they’d met, the interest was clearly reciprocated. But Isaac was visibly wary whenever Peter was mentioned, and Peter’s interest in Isaac could not be described as subtle.

“Tiredness is a normal side effect of rapid, supernatural healing.”

“Peter said the same thing,” Adam replied.

Isaac nodded.

“Want to watch a movie?” Adam offered.

“I should get going,” Isaac replied. “But if you aren’t too tired, I’ll meet you for lunch in the dining hall tomorrow?”

Adam nodded, “Sure.”

Adam was tempted to take a nap after Isaac left, but he moved towards the pile of books on his desk instead. Peter wandered in a few minutes later. He replied halfheartedly to Adam’s greeting and flopped down on his own bed.

“You just missed Isaac.”

Peter briefly smothered his face in his pillow.

“I caught him leaving the building,” Peter admitted. “Can I ask you something?”

Adam turned around in his chair, “Sure.”

“Am I annoying?”

Adam laughed, “Yes.”

Peter sat up, “I’m being serious.”

Adam sobered, “Oh. Peter-”

Peter tugged on his worn t-shirt, “Do I dress like a slob?”

“What? You dress like a guy in college, and still better than half the guys in the dorm because at least your clothes are clean.”

Peter let out a frustrated exhale, “There is something wrong with me.”

“What the hell, man? There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Isaac thinks so.”

“What? What makes you think that?”

Peter shrugged, “Just the way he acts. Like he can’t get away from me fast enough.”

“Hey, I like Isaac,” Adam said. “He helped me when I really needed it. He’s a good guy, but he’s a little messed up.”

“No, he isn’t.”

“Yes, he is,” Adam insisted. “He’s an Omega. That’s not an option a wolf takes unless they have no other choice, right?”

Peter nodded.

“I know that you like him-”

“And he likes me,” Peter replied. “I can tell. He’s just… I don’t know…. Something is holding him back.”

“But maybe he needs time?” Adam suggested.

“Or maybe if I was–”

“Don’t go trying to change yourself for some guy, Peter.”

“He isn’t just some guy,” Peter admitted a tad glumly.

“Oh. Ohhhhh,” Adam said. “Well, shit.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed. “My mate can’t stand me.”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Adam interjected. “He was bitten, not born, right? It’s probably just incredibly overwhelming for him.”

“You think I should be more subtle about it?”

Adam shrugged, “Maybe. What have you said to him so far?”

“Not much,” Peter admitted. “Mostly we’ve just sort of stared at each other awkwardly – and then he runs away. What should I do?”

Adam thought for a moment, “I think he’s wary of an overly emotional entanglement. Don’t move too fast. Bump into him somewhere on neutral ground and then let him know….” Adam cleared his throat, “Let him know you’re interested without getting into a discussion about mates and commitment and feelings and stuff.”

Peter raised both of his eyebrows, “You think I should just hook up with him?”

“I don’t know, I’m not a werewolf!” Adam replied.

But Peter laughed.

“He thinks you’re hot,” Adam said defensively. “He told me.”

Peter perked up, “Really?”

Adam nodded.

“I can work with that,” he said to himself.

“Peter,” Adam said gently. “Be careful, okay?”

“I won’t pressure him into anything.”

Adam shook his head, “It’s not him I’m worried about.”

“You’re worried about me?”

“Just be careful, okay? I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Just because he’s an Omega–”

Adam let out a frustrated sigh, “I mean emotionally.”

“Oh.” Peter was quiet for a moment, his surprise obvious. “I’ll be careful.”

Peter took Adam’s advice and stopped trying to catch up with Isaac every time he caught his scent on the wind. He let a couple of days pass and when the weekend rolled around, he broke his usual study pattern and went to a nearby party. Adam begged off because he was too tired, and it felt a bit weird to go alone, but it was worth it when he saw Isaac sipping a beer in the corner and talking with some of the other physics students. Peter kept to some of his own friends from the art department for a while, polishing off a couple of beers as they chatted. But when the people around Isaac moved off as a group and Isaac lingered, Peter excused himself from his friends. Peter took a step towards him and Isaac’s gaze landed on him, seeming to pin him in place.

Isaac turned towards the table near him and Peter’s shoulders dropped in disappointment. But then Isaac turned back with two unopened beers in his hands, gesturing to Peter.

Peter joined him and watched Isaac open both beers with his teeth. They clinked the beers together and Peter glanced at the label briefly, noticing that it contained wolfsbane before he took a sip.

“I’ve only just started to get a taste for his stuff,” Isaac admitted. He took a generous sip.

“This one is pretty good.”

Isaac nodded in agreement. “How’s Adam?”

“Fully healed, but still tired,” Peter replied. “He thinks I made you uncomfortable because I came on too strong. Too wolf-like.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow, “Oh?” and Peter looked away in embarrassment briefly.

Peter steeled himself, downed the rest of his beer, and then met Isaac’s eyes – “Have you had sex since you were turned?”

Isaac stared at him in open-mouthed surprise, “How many of those have you had?!” he demanded, gesturing to the empty beer bottle Peter held.

“Enough to know that just because I don’t feel like as much of a fool around you as usual doesn’t mean I don’t look like one….but at least I sort of don’t care.”

“No.”

“No, I don’t look like less of a fool than usual?”

Isaac smirked, “No, I haven’t had sex since I was turned.”

“Do you want to?”

“Honestly?”

Peter nodded.

“For a long time, no. There were other things I was preoccupied with and I was….”

“Scared?”

Isaac nodded.

“Are you still scared?”

“Cautious,” Isaac corrected. “Are you trying to talk me into having sex with you?”

“Is it working?”

Isaac hesitated and he said very, very quietly, “What if I lose control?”

Peter tilted his head.

“What if I shift?” Isaac murmured.

“So what if you do?”

“It wouldn’t scare you?”

“Of course it wouldn’t.”

Isaac stared at him for a long moment, “How drunk are you, Peter?”

“Not that drunk. I promise.”

Isaac finished his beer, “I don’t have a roommate.”

“Is that a yes?”

“You’re just proposing sex, right? Nothing else? No strings attached?”

“Of course,” Peter replied, a tad sharply. “I’m not trying to trick you into anything.”

“I know that but…” Isaac hesitated briefly. “Just sex.”

“Just sex,” Peter agreed.

The walk to Isaac’s dorm room wasn’t rushed. It was late, but there were still others walking around and they paused when Peter was hailed by a group of friends from one of his classes. Isaac didn’t say much as he chatted, but once Peter’s friends continued on their way Isaac put an arm around Peter’s shoulders.

Once they were in Isaac’s room Peter drew him in for a kiss, but Isaac was agitated and the scent of it was heavy in the air around them.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Isaac’s shoulders slumped, but he shook his head.

“You know you’re allowed to change your mind. At any time.”

Isaac nodded, but wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Peter took his hand, “Come on, talk to me.”

“What if I get violent?”

“Were you sexually violent before you were bitten?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why would getting bitten change that?” Peter squeezed his hand, “Isaac?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t.”

“Peter–”

“No, listen to me,” Peter interrupted gently. “You’re a bitten wolf and you’re an Omega. You’re not stronger than me.”

Isaac tilted his head.

“Did the Alpha who bit you not teach you anything about us?”

Isaac hesitated a little, “He was….”

“If you don’t want to talk about it…”

Isaac shook his head, “It’s not that. It was a long time ago. I’m okay to talk about it.” He was quiet for a minute. “He attacked me.”

“He bit you without your consent?” Peter asked quietly. While it was a reprehensible crime, it wasn’t totally unheard of – either because the Alpha was rabid or feral, or because they felt that it was an acceptable way to gain new members of the pack.

“No. Well, yes,” Isaac amended. “But he didn’t bite me at first. He attacked me.” Isaac swallowed thickly, “Do you understand what I’m telling you?”

“I–”

“He was…. He was sick. He was wrong. I knew that the minute I saw him.”

“He was rabid?”

Isaac nodded. “He was trying to force himself on me and I fought back and he bit me.”

“Isaac…”

“So that’s why I don’t know anything about us. That’s why… that’s why I’ve avoided sex since I turned.”

“Did he go to jail?”

“He died.”

“He died?” Peter asked in surprise.

“My family lives in the territory of a witch clan. One of their members found us and killed him.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Years and years,” Isaac replied. “My family wasn’t pleased by the situation and I left. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

“And you’ve been afraid of yourself ever since?”

Isaac nodded. “I’ve never had any problems once I learned control, but I’ve always been wary.”

Peter offered his hand and Isaac took it. After a moment Isaac drew him into a lingering kiss and smiled against his lips.

“I think…. I’m not going to have sex with you tonight, Peter.”

“That’s fine.”

“But if you want to stay over, I’ll take you to breakfast in the morning.”

Peter’s smile widened, “I’d like that.”

***

By the time they were up the next morning, it was far closer to lunch than breakfast, and Peter spent most of the meal grinning like a loon.

Isaac flicked a French fry at him, “Shameless.”

“Yep,” he caught the French fry and popped it into his mouth. “Any chance I can talk you into a repeat performance of this morning?”

“You don’t have to talk me into it,” Isaac replied with a small smile. “I liked it. I’d like it if it happened again.”

It had been nothing like Isaac had feared. But it had still been alarming, because his wolf had purred and his magic had hummed. He was utterly attuned to Peter and he didn’t care any longer because for the first time since he’d left home, he felt happy.

Peter smiled at him and it was perfect.

***

They settled into a sort of routine that involved going to class, spending a lot of time together, and hanging out with Adam. Isaac still preferred to spend the moons alone, if only because it was what he had always done. But one full moon he was feeling especially playful and Peter talked him into spending the night romping around in the woods behind the university.

He woke the next morning naked on the shore of a small stream with Peter curled up at his side. Peter groaned a little when Isaac poked him.

“Nooooooooo. I was so comfy.”

“One of your feet is in the water and you’re covered in sand,” Isaac objected.

Peter rolled to cuddle up against Isaac, “Do you have breakfast?”

“How would I have breakfast? We’re in the middle of the forest,” Isaac said with a laugh. “Unless you want me to catch you a squirrel or something?”

“No, I want waffles.”

“Get up, you bum,” Isaac prodded him. “Let’s find our clothes and then we can go get waffles.”

“Fiiiiine,” Peter agreed.

“Spring break is soon,” he commented as they walked. “Any plans?”

Because things had been going so well between them and he desperately wanted to broach the idea of bringing Isaac home to meet his family and his Pack.

“Not sure yet. You?”

“My sister Talia goes to school a couple of hours away. She’s going to pick me up on her way to California.”

“Your sister who will be the Alpha?”

Peter nodded as Isaac located the tree they’d left their clothes under. They dressed quickly, but Isaac tugged his heavy sweater over Peter’s head.

“Huh?”

Isaac shrugged, “You look cold.”

Peter kissed his cheek affectionately, “Come on. You promised me waffles.”

Though it was constantly on his mind, Peter had little chance to broach the subject of spring with Isaac for the next couple of days. It wasn’t until the Friday before spring break that Peter found the time. Although they spent a lot of time in Peter and Adam’s room, they tended to sleep in Isaac’s room for the privacy. Yet that day they found themselves in Peter’s room, and Isaac was quiet, sated, and hogging most of the blankets.

Isaac smiled lazily, more than halfway towards sleep as Peter’s fingertips moved across his back. The other man leaned forward and pushed his hair aside to kiss the back of his neck. Isaac made a quiet noise of appreciation.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to go to the library?” Peter reminded him quietly. “And we should get dressed. Adam will probably be back soon.”

“I’ll get up in a minute,” Isaac promised.

“Hm,” Peter replied. “Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you decide what you’re doing for spring break?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing much. Got a paper I should get started. When are you leaving?”

“I was thinking we could spend spring break together?”

Isaac rolled onto his side, “Changed your mind about going home?”

“No. My sister will be here in a few hours.”

Isaac blinked in surprise, “You want me to go home with you?”

Peter nodded. “I want you to meet my Pack and my family.”

Isaac stared at him for a long minute and he was so still that Peter unconsciously held his breath. But he shook his head abruptly and was out of bed and halfway dressed before Peter could think of what to say.

“Wait, Isaac,” Peter stumbled out of bed, caught in the sheets. “I just–”

“I can’t.”

“I know that you don’t want to say it, but what’s the point in denying it?”

Isaac stared at him with wide eyes, “What?”

“Hey,” Peter said gently, his hands resting on Isaac’s shoulders. “This isn’t a bad thing. You…” His hands moved to cup Isaac’s face. “You make me so happy.”

Isaac exhaled slowly, “Peter.”

Peter smiled hopefully at him.

“I thought this was just sex for you,” Isaac said after a moment.

Peter tilted his head, “You thought I didn’t know that we were mates?”

Isaac swallowed thickly, “Mates?”

“You didn’t know?” Peter blinked in surprise.

Isaac ducked away from Peter’s hands, “I didn’t know.”

Peter stilled, “And if you had known?”

“I wouldn’t have…”

“Oh,” Peter mumbled, his gaze moving to his feet. “Oh.” He shuffled backwards a little, bumping into the bed. “I- Right.”

Isaac began shoving himself into his clothes and neither of them looked at each other as he gathered his stuff together. He paused at the door and turned to find Peter staring at him.

“But why not?” Peter asked. “Was I–…Did I–… Just… how come? Will you tell me that at least? Because I thought… well, I guess you know what I thought.”

Isaac blinked a couple of times, “Peter, you–” he sighed quietly. “It’s not–”

“It’s not you, it’s me?” Peter demanded. “Really, Isaac?”

“Really,” Isaac replied and Peter could hear no lie in it. “I am sorry. I’m sorry that you got stuck with me as a mate. I’m sorry I didn’t know. I didn’t think…. I thought we were friends and the sex was convenient. I thought I was only risking my own heart.”

“Risking your own heart? So you do feel it then?”

“The first time I saw you…I thought it was just attraction. But then we met and you were funny and clever and kind. I don’t… I don’t really know anything about being a werewolf. I learned control, but I could never approach anyone for help-”

“I know that the Alpha who turned you was rabid, but The BMNH–”

“No,” Isaac said, his heart rate accelerating in fear.

“What about me? What about my Pack? We could–”

“No.”

“Why not?” Peter demanded. “What the hell are you so scared of, Isaac?”

Isaac crossed the room and pulled Peter into a fierce hug. Peter clung just as tightly.

“You don’t have to be afraid. We wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

“If you knew the truth, you wouldn’t try to stop them,” Isaac murmured. “I can’t believe I let this happen. I’ve been such a fool.”

“Did you hurt a human?” Peter inquired gently.

“No,” Isaac whispered against his neck. “I haven’t hurt anyone. I haven’t broken any laws.”

“Tell me what you’re afraid of and we’ll help you. I promise.”

“I might not know much about mates, but I know that we aren’t properly bonded yet.”

“Isaac–”

“So it’s better this way.”

“What, that we go our separate ways? How can that possibly be better?!”

Isaac kissed him slowly, sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love–” Peter began, but Isaac pulled away.

“And I’m sorry.”

Peter said nothing, because whatever words he had left to try to persuade his mate to stay were suddenly stuck in his throat. And so he stood there, a sheet wrapped around his body, and watched as Isaac fled the room. He sat on the bed slowly, his eyes glued to the door, and listened to the hurried sound of Isaac’s footsteps as he jogged down the stairs and out of the dorm.

Isaac went out the front door, jogged down the steps and carelessly crashed into another person heading towards the dorm. He dropped his half zipped backpack and his books and papers went everywhere.

“Sorry, Isaac,” Adam exclaimed. “I wasn’t paying attention.” He knelt to help Isaac gather his things, but paused in mild alarm as Isaac carelessly shoved his belongings back into the bag. “Isaac?”

“Yeah?” he croaked.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Everything,” Isaac admitted. “I have to go.”

“Wait, wait,” Adam said quickly. “Hold on a second. Did you have a fight with Peter?”

“No, not really. Maybe it would have been better for him if I had argued with him. But I just left.” He exhaled sharply. “I left him.”

“Oh, wow.” Adam shook his head in surprise. “Do you want to talk about it? I thought you guys were…. I mean you seemed happy?”

Isaac stared at him, “…Did you know Peter and I were mates?”

“Well I’ve never heard of werewolves being like that with someone who wasn’t their mate. I take it you didn’t know?”

“Stupid, huh? But he doesn’t understand and I can’t tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

“And even if I did tell him… he’d think himself cursed to be stuck with something like me for a mate.”

“Isaac,” Adam said gently. “What do you mean by that?”

“Adam, I… I’m not what you and Peter think I am.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that he’s better off without me. This isn’ta fucking fairy tale. There’s no happy ending waiting for something like me.”

“Something?” Adam demanded. “Some _thing_? You–” But he stopped abruptly as all of his suspicious clicked together and he knew that was right about Isaac.

“I can’t do this. I have to go.”

“No, wait!” Adam insisted. “Just wait. I have to tell you something. Just hear me out, Isaac. Please.”

Isaac nodded slowly.

“When I was little I was playing outside with my sister and my ball rolled into the street and I ran after it without looking. I was hit by a car and I was… I remember there was a lot of blood. And my sister… she was screaming. I remember her screaming. Everything was… well, I was probably going to die,” Adam said quietly. “But a man came, he was driving the car and he was… he asked me my name and took my hands and his eyes started to glow red and I saw this blackness going from my hands and up his arms.”

“He was a werewolf.”

Adam nodded, “Yeah. And he healed me.” He met Isaac’s gaze squarely. “I know what werewolf healing feels like.”

Isaac reared back, his eyes wide.

Adam grabbed his hands, “Isaac, listen to me!”

“Let go!”

“No,” Adam insisted, “I’m not letting go until you listen to me. I don’t care,” he shook Isaac slightly. “Are you listening to me? I’ve known something wasn’t quite right since you healed me and I don’t care! You’re my friend.”

Isaac stilled, “You know… you know and you aren’t afraid of me?”

Adam shook his head.

“But… but why not?”

“Because you’ve never given me a reason to be. Because from the moment I met you, I saw that you were kind. Without ever meaning to, you proved to me that you were in control before I even realized exactly what you were. I don’t care and I’m not afraid. And you know what?”

“What?” Isaac whispered.

“Peter won’t care either.”

“If he knew the truth, Peter would kill me himself,” Isaac whispered. “You can’t tell him. Promise me you won’t tell him. I’d rather he think me fickle or unfaithful or any other awful thing but the truth.”

There was a sound from the building behind them and Isaac and Adam both turned to see Peter open the window and stick his head out. His features were twisted with confusion, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Isaac took off running.

“Isaac!” Adam shouted. He sighed. “Shit.”

Adam watched him go for a moment before picking up the backpack he’d left behind and going into the dorm. Peter met him at the door to their room and began to speak the moment the door was closed behind Adam.

“You didn’t promise. You didn’t actually promise so you can tell me.”

“Peter.”

Peter stared at him unblinkingly, “Tell me. What could possibly be so bad?”

“It’s pretty bad, Peter,” Adam admitted. “Isaac has a reason to be scared. I’ve never… I’ve never heard of his kind not being insane. I think maybe he’s the only one and for some reason he just… he just didn’t die when he turned and he didn’t go insane either.”

“Why would he go insane when he turned? Even in cases where the bite is   
non-consensual…” Peter trailed off. “Wait… Adam, do you think that Isaac is a witch?”

“He was a witch. And then a werewolf bit him and now he’s something else.”

“That can’t be.”

“Because he should be dead or insane?”

“Witches can’t become werewolves.” Peter said. “The ones that don’t die…”

“Now do you see why he’s afraid?” Adam questioned. “The ones that don’t die from the bite… They’re insane.”

“That explains why he’s afraid of the BMNH,” Peter murmured to himself.  He shook his head. “No. This can’t be true.”

“It’s true. Peter, it’s true. It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“How did you even figure this out? I had no idea. He doesn’t show any signs of being a witch.”

“When he healed me.”

“What? He healed you?” Peter demanded.

“I didn’t want to tell you, but I was in a fight and Isaac found me. I was hurt and he healed me. But it wasn’t werewolf healing. It was magic.”

“Isaac is a witch-wolf,” Peter said, his voice a whisper. He pressed his palms against his eyes, “My mate is a witch-wolf.”

“What are you going to do?”

Peter was still for a minute, before he exploded into activity. He had considered for a half a moment doing nothing. He could just stay in his room and let Isaac run away, let his problems be his own. That thought only lingeredfor a moment, however, because the thought of his mate in danger and alone for his entire life made Peter’s stomach turn. He grabbed a bag from his closet and began to shove all the clothes he could find into it. He shoved his wallet into his pants pocket and grabbed Adam for a quick hug.

“What the hell?” Adam demanded.

“My sister Talia will be here in a couple of hours. Tell her… Tell her I love her and I’ll call her soon. Tell her not to worry. Make something up, but don’t let her worry.”

“But where are you going?” Adam demanded.

“I’m pretty sure Isaac is going to run away. If he goes, I go too.”

Adam watched as Peter fled the dorm room, caught somewhere between shock and amusement. He stuck his head out the still open window.

“Peter!”

Peter looked up.

“Good luck!”

Peter waved to Adam before sprinting across campus.

As he approached Isaac’s dorm building, Peter took a moment to calm his heart and quiet his steps in order not to spook him into flight. As he approached Isaac’s dorm room he heard nothing but the sound of the other man moving around his room and sniffling quietly. Peter took a deep breath and entered the room, pushing the door closed behind him and leaning on it.

Isaac pressed himself against the nearest wall.

“So you’re a witch-wolf.”

The effect was immediate. Isaac seemed to shrink in on himself, the despair evident – “Did you come to kill me?”

Peter put down his bag, “I’d sooner kill myself.”

Isaac seemed to be thinking that over…“What’s in there?” he asked warily, his eyes pinned on the backpack.

Peter shrugged, “Clothes. Stuff. I think I forgot my toothpaste.”

“But…”

He spread his hands open as if shrugging – “I packed in a hurry,” Peter said somewhat apologetically. “But I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing yours. You don’t, do you?”

“Mind… sharing… my toothpaste?” Isaac asked in surprise. “What?”

“Yeah. So where are we going?”

“I was going to go away,” Isaac said slowly.

“Just away? You haven’t picked a destination yet?”

“Well, no,” Isaac admitted. “But you aren’t going home?” he asked hesitantly.

Peter shook his head, “Not unless you change your mind and come with me.”

“Maybe you… maybe you…” Isaac shook his head. “Just because you–”

“My family…my Pack wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Please… Peter, please don’t ask me to do that. I can’t”

Peter took a step away from the door, “Then I won’t. I won’t ask you to meet them.”

“Even if you’re right about your Pack, I’m in a precarious legal situation. The BMNH…. They’re aware of me. Not turning me into them could be construed as harboring a fugitive.”

“But surely they must know by now that you aren’t insane.”

Isaac nodded, “They know.”

“Then what do they want you for?”

“Something I’m not interested in doing,” Isaac admitted, a guarded look on his face.

After a moment, Peter asked “Will you tell me your real name?”

“Isaac really is my first name,” he admitted. “My mother gave me that name and it’s all I have left of her. But Lavoy isn’t my last name. My last name is Lahey.”

“Isaac Lahey,” Peter tested it out.

“Peter Hale,” Isaac replied with a quiet smile.

“I won’t ask you to meet my family, but I do want to ask you something,” Peter said.

“What?” Isaac asked quietly.

“Can I come with you?”

“With me?” Isaac asked.

Peter nodded. He gestured to the mess of Isaac’s dorm room, “You’re running away. I want to come with you. Isaac, we’re mates.”

“That doesn’t mean–”

“It does,” Peter said gently. “Of course it does.”

“I don’t…” he smiled a little, “My fight or flight tends very heavily towards flight.”

“And now that you know that you have nothing to fear from me? Or from Adam?”

“I guess…” Isaac frowned a little, “I guess I don’t need to go.”

Peter smiled, “So you’ll stay?”

But Isaac’s expression remained sad; “Staying would only make it harder for us in the long run.”

“How do you mean?”

“What do you imagine is going to happen to us after college?”

“I’ll have persuaded you by then–”

“No.”

Peter blinked, “But–”

“I won’t stay if you’re just going to use the time to try to change my mind. And I won’t…” Isaac steeled himself, “I won’t mate with you. Not officially.”

Peter flinched.

“My life expectancy…it isn’t good. I won’t subject you to a broken mating bond. But if you can accept those two conditions. If you can accept them, then I’ll stay.”

“I accept.”

“I’d understand if you–”

Peter offered his hand, “Isaac. I accept. And I’m being shortsighted in wanting to take you home.”

“So your pack _wouldn’t_ accept me.”

“No, that isn’t it. But we share the territory with a Witching Clan and their Patriarch… I don’t trust him.”

“Which Clan?”

“Have you heard of the Stilinskis?”

“My father was aware of them.”

“Your father threw you out when you turned?”

“Not at first. But I couldn’t… I wouldn’t do what he wanted, and when I tried to run away he tried to kill me. Peter… when I told you that the Alpha that bit me was killed by a witch….”

“It was a member of your clan?”

“It was me and my brother,” Isaac admitted. “He bit me and he was so rabid I don’t even know if he realized what he’d done. But my brother Camden heard screaming and he came and he attacked the Alpha. The Alpha went for him and I ripped into him with my magic, I ripped him apart and he died.”

Peter took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He tugged Isaac closer to him and pressed his face against his neck.

“You would have followed me?”

Peter nodded. “I’m not going away, Isaac. Not unless you don’t want me.”

“Of course I want you. Even when I didn’t know what it meant, I wanted to be with you all the time.” Isaac kissed him slowly, “We’ll talk more after spring break. I promise I’ll be here when you get back.”

“I’m not going home.”

“You’re not?”

Peter shook his head, “I’m going where you’re going. We can stay here or drive to Florida or some other cliché spring break destination or whatever you want.”

“It’ll be quiet with everyone gone. We could stay here.”

Peter smiled, “Yeah. Let’s just stay here.” He paused briefly. “I need to ask you something.”

Isaac steeled himself, but nodded.

“What happened with Adam?”

“What do you mean?”

“When you brought him back to the dorm and he was hurt. Who was the fight with?” Peter asked casually.

Isaac tilted his head, “Why do you want to know?”

“Idle curiosity,” Peter replied.

Isaac raised an eyebrow, “Please.”

Peter smiled a little, “I won’t do anything stupid. I’m capable of subtly.”

“Are you?” Isaac asked with a mostly teasing grin, “Are you really?” He neatly avoided Peter’s elbow with a quiet laugh. “Isaac didn’t want you to know.”

“Why?”

“I promised I wouldn’t tell.”

“Tell anyone or tell me?”

“Tell you,” Isaac amended.

“Isaac….”

“Ask Adam.”

Peter crossed his arms.

“Ask Adam,” Isaac repeated. “Because I think you should know.”

Peter frowned, “Is someone harassing him?”

“I’m not going to break my promise, but I am concern about what happened,” Isaac admitted. “And I’d like to do something to about it. We’ll talk to Adam after spring break and see what we can come up with. Okay?”

“Okay,” Peter agreed.

***

On the other side of campus, a somewhat anxious Adam opened the door to a tall woman with dark hair and bright eyes. He smiled nervously at her and fidgeted a little.

“Hey. Talia, right?”

She stared at him unblinkingly and nodded.

“Peter asked me to tell you he’s super sorry, but there was an emergency with a friend and he was really worried about him…. About his safety, so he’s going to spend spring break with him.”

Talia tilted her head a little.

“He would have called you, but it literally just happened and he asked me to tell you that he’ll call you soon.”

“Are you Adam?”

Adam laughed nervously, “Yeah, sorry, I should have introduced myself.” He offered his hand, “I’m Adam Hart.”

“Talia Hale,” she took the hand he offered and intertwined their fingers.

Adam felt his ears go hot when she didn’t release his hand. But after a moment she cleared her throat, embarrassed, and dropped his hand.

“Sorry you got stuck waiting for me to delivery my brother’s message.”

Adam shrugged, “I’m not leaving until tomorrow. I’m sorry you drove here for nothing.”

“It wasn’t terribly out of the way. And it’s nice to meet you. Peter talks about you a lot.” She smiled. “Do you maybe want to grab something to eat with me before I go?”

“Oh,” Adam nodded slowly in surprise. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

Talia’s entire face lit up at his agreement, “Great. I’ll drive if you tell me where to go.”

“Sure,” Adam paused long enough to grab his wallet and keys before joining her in the hallway. Talia followed a few steps behind him, giddy, amused, and surprised. She’d never expected to have a human for a mate, but from everything her brother had told her, Adam was a good man.

No matter how she wanted to, she didn’t broach the subject with Adam that she knew he was the mate for her; humans like the idea of love at first sight, but generally don’t believe in it. And he would probably find her explanation – that there was just something about him; his scent, his smile, the feeling in her stomach when she first saw him, – weird. Since Adam was human, it was something that would need to be eased into. He smiled through most of lunch, his face a little red but his eyes bright. Talia got his phone number before she left and when he went to shake her hand she leaned forward and kissed him on the check.

“I’ll pass by on my way back to school after spring break,” Talia said.

“To see Peter?”

She nodded, “But I’d like to see you too.”

“I’m usually around.”

“Well, if you can manage to be around next Sunday at dinner time, I’d like to go on a date with you.”

His mouth opened in surprise, but he nodded. “Yeah. Next Sunday. I’ll see you then.”

She heard her brother shouting her name as she walked to her car. She turned just as he caught up and pulled him into a tight hug.

He opened his mouth to speak, but frowned and tilted his head, “You okay, Talia?”

“I met your roommate.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“He said you gotta help a friend with a thing?”

Peter nodded, “Sorry you went out of your way.”

“It was worth it,” she admitted with a grin.

“You look like a lunatic,” Peter replied. “More so than usual. What’s up?”

“I met your roommate.”

“Yeah, Adam is a cool guy.”

Talia nodded, “Yep.”

Peter frowned, “Talia?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you grinning like that?”

“I told you. I met your roommate.”

“Yeaaaaah,” Peter replied, “So you said.”

“He’s….”

“He’s what?”

Talia sighed happily, “He’s so cute. We’re going out on a date after break is over.”

“What?” Peter demanded. “No way. I like Adam. He’s human. He might be confused if you’re just looking for something casual and–”

“Who said I’m looking for something casual?”

Peter’s mouth opened at her statement, “What?”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “See you next Sunday, little brother.”

“What, but…. But….” Peter just stood there as she climbed into her car. “You and Adam? But….”

She rolled down her window, laughing at his surprise. “I’ll see you next Sunday, Peter.”

Peter watched her drive away, the sound of her laughter lingering on the wind. He laughed himself, after a moment, amused by thoughts of his sister mated to his best friend. It was a good match.

He headed back to Isaac’s room, hands in his pocket and a dopey smile on his face.


End file.
